Sick Shego and Caring Drakken
by HubiKoshi
Summary: Let's make it short. Shego is sick and Drakken is MORE than keen to care about her


Let's say that I'm making myself small brake from Birthday Shocky Gift to write a small DraGo/Sheken/DraShe/ OGH I mean a small DrakkenxShego story. Oh Yeah Please don't flame me for the choice and unprofessional describing of sickness I took first serious illness I could find

Disclaimer: Shego Dr. Drakken yadda yadda yadda belongs ti Disney so don't sue me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shego Why do you never listen to me ?? I told you to vaccinate yourself against Malaria"

Shego grabbed Drakken's collar with one hand while second was surrounded by green flames. Her face placed few centimeters from Dr.'s despite her bright-green carnation was almost red, her eyes unfocused, sleepy, her grip was still strong and possibility of plasma strike was nothing to laugh about but it was obvious that she was far from full health.

"I told ya Doc my immune system and healing factor will deal with everything that damn mother nature will throw against me GOT THAT ??"

"Yes... Yes of course Shego but... maybe you should take some rest"

"What the hell Am I ?! Ron Stoppable that have to be cared about all the time!!. I'm going to my room. If you know what's good for you. Don't disturb me"

Although her words were sharp as usual her voice was weaker she turned around and almost fall on the ground, but somehow managed to remain upright. Staggering along corridor she tried not to show any sign of weakness. Drakken was an evil scientist for so many years that he almost forgot what concern and compassion were all about but... When he looked at Shego which barely managed to move her legs his heart was screaming "Go There And Help Her You Infinite Idiot". He decided, being blasted by plasma or not he have to help. And then his heart stopped. Shego didn't even try to cushion the fall. She simply hit the ground like log of timber.

"SHEGO!!"

Dr Drakken ran towards her and managed to lift her up. She was wearing her trademark jumpsuit nevertheless he could feel that his bodyguard was burning. Drakken weren't very strong he left fights, lifting heavy things and pounding people to Shego but right now he was holding her tight in his arms and running through the Lair towards Shego's room. With almost light speed he burst inside. When his henchwoman was finally lying in the bed he had few seconds to think. First thing she needed was comfort and warmth, some of the bacterias could be killed by the warmth. But she couldn't sleep in her suit she had to change into pajamas but that would mean... Drakken turned around, his face deep blue because of the blush. After few loud gulps and deep breaths he managed to calm down. Finally he was able to turn around and look at Shego. She was breathing heavily, her whole body covered with sweat. It took him a while to collect all his courage and start slowly to take off Shego's jumpsuit. His face was burning, if Shego was awake she could think that she accidentally set her boss on fire. When she had only her lacy bra and panties a thought came to Drakken's mind, very naughty thought, and on instant he slapped his own face. He was undoubtedly evil but doing that to the defenseless woman was beyond His level of Evil. He remembered that all of Shego's pajamas were in laundry so he ran out of the room.

When Shego was finally dressed she looked so... cute. Drakken's night outfit was a bit too big for her. Her arms and legs hidden in blue cotton pajamas with face of blue teddy bear stitched to the front of the pajamas

"Okay what next?"

He snapped his fingers. He had to get some medicine. But how the hell a worldwide wanted Criminal could get such thing. RIGHT, he punched his head, he simply have to steal it. His henchman under oath (as alternative they could go on a date with crocodiles) remained in the Lair to protect Shego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Drakken put down those... medicines and surrender"

He heard while he was robbing. He didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him

"KIM POSSIBLE!!!"

"That's right Drakken I'm sure none of us want troubles so you will hand over those drugs and surrender together with Shego. By the way were is she ??"

Drakken turned around and looked at Kim Possible, he put his hands into begging gesture.

"Please Kim Possible let me go. Shego is very sick and I HAVE TO give her those drugs. So Please Let me go"

"It's a lie KP how could Shego be sick she healthier than all of us together"

Drakken made something unexpected. He didn't called his henchmen, he didn't used any of his fancy villain toys, he didn't even tried to ran away

He fall on his knees and grabbed Kim's legs

"I Beg you Kim Possible if you are really a Good-Doer then Please allow me to take those drugs to Shego"

"But..."

It was too much for her. Drakken holding her legs, on his knees, when she looked into his eyes they were full of tears. No that was definitely TOO MUCH for her. Kim closed her eyes, waved her hand and whispered

"I'm So going to hell for that"

Next she said to Drakken

"Fine Fine Go but next time..."

"Thank you Kim Possible Next time I won't try to kill you so eagerly. I Promise"

Was his answer while he ran into hovercraft and flew into his Lair

"Heard that KP ?? I can't believe it, you let him go. How could you do that ?!"

"Have you seen his eyes ?! Saying No would be like kicking a puppy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Drakken's lair

When Dr. get back into Shego's room she was lying like he left her, the only difference was that she scattered covers all around in the fit of fever. Doctor gently putted her back into bed and checked her temperature.

It almost burned his hand. Her face red all over, she wasn't breathing but panting. Somehow he managed to prepare dose of medicine. He sat right next to the Shego and lifted her from the bed so she could sit leaning against his chest. Carefully lifting glass of water mixed with medicine he delivered it to her burning lips. Fortunately she was conscious enough to drink on her own, she emptied the glass in less than a second. When he tried to put her back into bed, she grabbed his collar and half-conscious looking deep into his eyes said

"Please" pant pant "Don't leave me alone" pant pant "or else I'm gonna" pant pant "Rip of your head"

She sounded more desperate than dangerous. Drakken gently lowered her into bed and caressed her burning cheek"

"Don't worry Shego I won't leave you Not Now... Not Ever"

Faint smile appeared on her face when she released her grip on Drakken's collar. Dr. looked at her for a long long time caressing her cheek. Finally he decided, he bent down and cuddled Shego whispering into her ear

"I won't leave you Shego I will be with you... forever"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During next three days he had to feed Shego cause she could hardly move her eyelids not to mention hands. He discovered a cooking talent he had forgotten after that incident with Ron/Zorpox, everything he gave to Shego was best quality, he ensured himself that his henchman stole only freshest and healthiest ingredients. He had to take her into toilet when it was necessary and give her medicine. She was sleeping a lot, awaking only when she was hungry, thirsty or when she had to drink medicine

When Drakken was looking at her, that helpless and defenseless Shego, when he started to understand that he was the only barrier between her and Death a conclusion struck him. He was so desperate to keep Shego alive, he fought so fiercely for her every breath and moment of her life. Day after Day, Night after Night, Hour after Hour, he started to understand that he wasn't trying to take over world for himself. He wanted it to impress Shego, he wanted to see her smile and admiration. He actually didn't want world domination. Only thing he was concerned about was how to make Shego Like him. Memories when she told him a lot of bitter words were quite painful, while those in which he heard admiration made him almost fly because in Joy. It was so simple and yet so... complicated. When he finally understood that a relief came, he finally knew what he wanted the most what will make him happy. Smiling he bend over bed and whispered into Shego's ear

"When you recover. Together we will conquer the world. Together"

He felt so sleepy and tired that finally after three days he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was feeling strange, it had nothing to do with terrible fever and lack of strength. She felt that something was lying on her. After opening eyes weigh appeared to be Dr Drakken sleeping Right on her belly. It was annoying, how he dared to come so close and Touch her... she was ready to strike him with plasma, her hands lit up with green flames but... memories came to her. Those few moments when she was conscious enough to notice things like "Who was feeding her, Who gave her medicine" All that time it was Dr D. He could barely care about himself yet...

A gentle smile came on her face, something she was doing quite rarely. Shego lifted her hand and ruffled Drakken's dark hair they were in mess, actually in bigger mess than usual, he had dark rings under his eyes and facial hair not shaved for few days. Shego smiled even wider. This fake of mad scientist couldn't do anything properly without Shego's help, he was the most helpless idiot she ever encountered, his incompetence almost made her cry. His clumsiness was so cute, his evil laugh and overcomplicated plans so hilarious.

"Alright I'm gonna give you few more hours of sleep but after that... everything comes back to normal"

She whispered to herself not wanting to awake him and rested her head on pillow

"Hopes you are comfortable down there"

She whispered again and ruffled his hair leaving her hand on his head. She fell into world of dreams finally not threatened by the nightmares of fever. Dreams full of her and Drakken ruling the world... together

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she awoke again Drakken was still down there, warmth of his face getting through pajamas caressing her belly. It took her a moment to chase away amused smile and the trademark one I'll-kill-you-and-I'm-going-to-enjoy-it. A strong punch in back brought Drakken back to the real world. It took him a while to collect himself and when he saw Shego smiling at him with her hands lit up only thing he could do was a loud gulp and silent whimpering

"Try to guess Doc where were you sleeping and in what mood I'm right now"

Drakken looking terrified into Shego's eyes, didn't answered and started to whimper even louder.

" You cared about me. I appreciate that, and I'll give you 30 seconds before I'll try to fry you, you okay with that ??"

She was smiling all the time enjoying every word, and every sign of fear in Drakken's eyes. Yes that was one more thing she liked about him, his fear, she felt so... pleasantly naughty when she forced him to be afraid of her.

Before she was able to tell anything more Drakken was already running through corridors screaming as if army of Kim Possible's clones attacked his lair. Shego wasn't in hurry. She gently and slowly took of Drakken's pajamas and placed her in her wardrobe. Next she changed into her jumpsuit. Without haste she left her room

"I'm back to business, let's rock'n'roll"

For the rest of the day Drakken was running around his Lair screaming (it was hard to distinct whether there was more fear or joy in his screams

"My Shego is Alive and Kicking!!"

"I'll kick you so hard you fake of the mad scientist that you won't need a rocket to get into outer space!!"

Hopes you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and creating it :-


End file.
